The Way I Am
by pandagame
Summary: Apakah kau akan terus menyukainya meski topeng yang dia kenakan sudah sepenuhnya terbuka? Apakah kau akan terus menyukainya meski di balik topeng itu terdapat isi yang tidak seindah topengnya? NCT FF [Lil bit Jaedo]


The Way I Am

NCT

Possessive behavior, Messy writting, OOC, lil bit YAOI

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Semua member _hyungline_ NCT menangkap pernyataan bertele-tele dari Taeyong seperti itu. Taeil mengerutkan keningnya, dari sekian banyak member tidak menyangka Doyounglah yang diberi predikat tidak waras, kalau ada berita Lucas sebenarnya alien yang menyamar dari Mars dia takkan kaget. Kun sendiri -tumben langsung membantah- bertanya tak terima. "Kenapa _hyung_ berpikir begitu? Memangnya ada tanda-tandanya?"

Taeyong menghela nafas. Entah capek karena jadwal, lelah karena dinamika grupnya yang rumit, atau merasa pertanyaan Kun terlalu bodoh. "Ten, coba ceritakan pengalaman kita waktu tes bulanan saat masa _trainee_."

"Ini terjadi saat kita semua masih _trainee._ Saat itu aku dan Taeyong _hyung_ belum beranjak dari ruang latihan, dan kami mendengar suara orang bertengkar. Kau tahu siapa yang kami lihat waktu itu? Doyoung dan seorang _trainee_ perempuan bertengkar hebat untuk penilaian vokal, kelihatannya tentang pembagian masing-masing. Minggu berikutnya _trainee_ itu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan bunuh diri."

Taeil menyebutkan sebuah nama dan Ten menganggukinya. "Benar, dialah orangnya. Tapi tentu saja bukan karena itu awalnya aku curiga, saat itu tatapan Doyoung mengerikan sekali dan kata-katanya masih kuingat sampai sekarang. 'Jika kau menyentuh kami, kubunuh kau!' Aku tak tahu siapa yang maksudnya dengan 'kami', kukira Doyoung punya komplotan."

"Apa kau terlalu cepat berspekulasi? Siapa tahu itu hanya kebetulan," kata Yuta yang masih mencoba berpikir positif. Johnny menggeleng kemah. "Kupikir juga begitu, tapi bukankah kematian _trainee_ itu mencurigakan? Katanya dia bunuh diri karena memotong urat nadinya, tapi tangannya banyak goresan pisau. Kalau terlalu sulit memotong urat nadi kan lebih cepat gantung diri atau minum obat tidur banyak-banyak, selain itu surat wasiat yang ditinggalkannya ditulis di ponsel dengan singkat. Sangat mudah untuk memanipulasinya kan?"

"Dan lagi di waktu yang sama, Doyoung sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya kan? Jarak Seoul dan Guri tidak begitu jauh, naik _subway_ pun cepat. Dari rumahnya, Doyoung bisa ke Seoul untuk membunuh _trainee_ itu lalu kembali lagi dalam waktu 2 jam atau kurang!"

Pernyataan Johnny membuat semuanya terdiam. Hyunjoon -sang manager- pum membuka suaranya. "Tapi sekali lagi, ini semua hanya perkiraan. Sebenarnya Taeyong, aku, Johnny dan Ten tidak mau membicarakan hal ini, tapi kelihatannya Doyoung akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dia tampak mengincar para _sasaeng_."

Kepopuleran mereka tidak hanya diikuti dengan peningkatan _haters_ tapi juga _sasaeng_. Mereka mulai biasa dilempari album oleh para oknum atau diketusi, sayang sekali mereka harus terus tersenyum dan bersabar. Tapi kelihatannya Doyoung sudah tak bisa menolerir lagi.

"Jadi kuharap, kalian selaku _hyungline_ mampu melakukan sesuatu. Awasi dia dan jangan beri kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang aneh, kalian sedang naik daun. Dan tenang saja, perusahan takkan tahu hal ini, Doyoung tidak -dan tidak akan- dikeluarkan."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, walau hati merasa berat. Bagi mereka, mencurigai orang secerah Doyoung sangat mustahil, walau dalam sudut hati terdapat sedikit pembenaran akan tingkah janggal Doyoung beberapa hari ini. Tapi kalau hanya segitu saja kan, mustahil.

"Bukankah itu agak... berlebihan?" tanya Jaehyun yang terlupakan. Kehadirannya memang tak diharapkan walau dia -dan Winwin- bisa dikategorikan sebagai _hyungline_ , tapi yang lain merasa mereka terlalu muda untuk mengetahui perkiraan buruk ini. Pada akhirnya memang mereka berhasil mengelabuhi Winwin, sayangnya Jaehyun mendengar percakapan Johnny dan Hyunjoon. Dia memaksa ikut dan akhirnya mereka semua di sini, kamar Taeyong.

"Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga," kata Taeyong dalam. "Lagipula dia adalah satu-satunya member yang memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya pada _sasaeng_ dengan sangat jelas, aku tahu dia bermaksud memperingati karena aku pernah mencoba hal yang sama. Tapi tatapannya kemarin saat _fansign_ lebih tajam dari biasanya, dan dia tampak tahu siapa-siapa saja yang berhak mendapat kelanjutan dari peringatan diamnya. Bukankah ingatannya sangat tajam? Aku yakin dia bisa mengenali siapa saja _sasaeng_ kita lewat satu lirikan."

Jaehyun terpaksa menelan ludah, karena apa yang dikatakan Taeyong ada benarnya. "Tapi bukan hal itu yang kutakutkan," kata Johnny yang membuat semua atensi tertuju padanya.

"Jika Doyoung hanya membunuhnya begitu, dia hanya seorang pembunuh yang cerdas. Tapi jika dia melakukan persuasi supaya _trainee_ itu bunuh diri, aku takut kita merangkul seekor ular _king cobra_."

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Sebenarnya tak adil bila mereka langsung menuduh Doyoung seperti itu, tapi sekali lagi mereka punya bukti kuat. Bukti yang mereka paksa dan kaitkan dengan Doyoung.

Pertama, kematian _trainee_ yang disinyalir ada campur tangan Doyoung.

Kedua, menurunnya ujaran kebencian tentang mereka -terutama _dreamies_ \- di Naver. Memang para penggemar yang pasti melakukannya, tapi bukankah aneh bila Ten memergoki Doyoung sedang _chatting_ dengan salah satu akun yang Ten kenal sebagai _haters_ mereka?

Ketiga, soal tatapan tajam Doyoung. Johnny merasa bahwa tatapan itu berarti peringatan pertama atau penandaan. Jika hal itu benar, maka Doyoung akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Setelah rapat rahasia malam itu, semua yang terlibat menyimpan rasa was-was pada Doyoung. Padahal yang bersangkutan seperti biasa, tetap bercanda, bertengkar dan merawat mereka. Doyoung tetap memanjakan _dreamies_ dengan penambahan Jungwoo dan Lucas, dia tetap bertengkar tak jelas dengan Taeyong, dan dia tetap sosok _hyung_ yang dapat diandalkan bagi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sendiri mencoba memakan lauk yang diberikan Doyoung tanpa penolakan, bukankah jika kau mendapat perkiraan orang terdekatmu seorang pembunuh kau akan sulit bersikap normal? Tapi entah bagaimana semua yang terlibat dalam rapat itu bisa bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku mau ayamnya lagi!" seru Mark yang berusaha mengambil piring berisi ayam yang dari tadi dijauhkan oleh Jungwoo. "Tidak! Kau sudah mengambil terlalu banyak, nanti aku dan Lucas tidak dapat!" balas Jungwoo tajam. Taeyong sendiri berhasil mengambil piring bersengketa itu dan membaginya sama rata, Doyoung sendiri cuma tertawa sambil memberikan ayamnya pada Mark. "Ingat, kau tak boleh makan terlalu banyak!" Mark mengangguk acuh pada nasehat Doyoung.

"Nanti Mark gendut seperti Kun _hyung_!" pekik Lucas yang membuat Kun melotot padanya. Sayangnya pelototan orang selembut Kun tidak berefek sama sekali dan malah membuat Renjun ikut mem _bully-_ nya. "Kun _hyung_ , jangan melotot begitu. Mata _hyung_ terlalu kecil, tidak seperti mata Doyoung _hyung_ yang besar, jadi tak ada efeknya!"

Seruan itu memang sangat menghibur para _magnae line_ , tapi sejenak para _hyungline_ melirik Doyoung dengan ngeri. Mereka masih belum tahu apakah ketidakwarasan Doyoung hanya berlaku pada _sasaeng_ atau mereka juga, karena itu dari tadi mereka berusaha mengurangi tingkat _bully_ mereka pada Doyoung. Sayangnya yang menggantikan peran Doyoung menjadi bahan _bully_ adalah Kun, dan yang bersangkutan menerima saja dengan pasrah.

Tapi yang Doyoung lakukan adalah mengerutkan keningnya sebal diiringi tawa _magnae line_. "Walau begitu mata Doyoung _hyung_ bagus, mirip kelinci! Besar banget!" seru Jeno saat tawanya mereda. Jeno tersenyum lebar sampai _eye smile-_ nya keluar, dan Doyoung tampak senang saat mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Uhu~ Anak _eomma_ memang yang paling bisa diandalkan!" katanya yang membawa protesan mewarnai meja makan itu. "Jadi kita bukan anak _eomma_?" tanya semua anak _dreamies_ dengan wajah sedih.

"Semuanya anak _eomma_ ~"

Dan sebelum kerusuhan mewarnai meja itu lagi, Taeyong memotong perkataan _dreamies_. "Sudah, sudah. Kita ada jadwal lagi setelah ini, ayo selesaikan makannya! Nanti kita juga akan latihan untuk Black on Black!"

"Iya, mama besar~"

"Siapa yang mama besar?!"

Tawa kembali mewarnai meja itu, kali ini tawa para _hyungline_ sedikit lepas.

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Mata para _hyungline_ membola saat melihat grup _sunbae_ yang baru saja mereka beri salam tertabrak seorang _masternim_ saat mereka baru saja di- _interview_. Mereka cepat melirik Doyoung yang menengok dengan tatapan tajam, dan seketika tengkuk Jaehyun serasa disentuh sesuatu yang dingin.

Tatapan itu tidak sama dengan tatapannya saat di bandara, kali ini tatapan Doyoung lebih dingin dan tajam.

Jaehyun masih ingat saat mereka baru saja tiba di bandara dan NCTzens menyambut mereka dengan meriah. Tidak hanya mereka yang nyaris tidak bisa berjalan, bahkan Yuta sendiri sempat terdorong waktu itu. Tentu saja Yuta hanya bisa menyimpan ketidaknyamanannya diam-diam -walau dia tampak agak kesal waktu itu-, tapi Doyoung berbeda. Dia menyipitkan mata besarnya dan menyusuri kerumunan fans di kanan-kirinya. Tatapannya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan keheranan yang tajam, bahkan ada beberapa _haters_ yang memakai itu untuk menyerang Doyoung.

Ketika Taeyong sedikit menyindirkan hal ini, Doyoung menjawab teguh. "Sebagai _idol_ , kita harus menunjukan apa yang membuat kita tak nyaman. Fans harus menghormati batas-batas yang kita miliki." Dan selanjutnya terjadi perdebatan cukup panas yang berakhir imbang karena Taeil selaku tertua membuka suaranya.

Kalau Jaehyun pikir-pikir, kelihatannya sejak hal itu terjadilah Taeyong mulai memasang mata pada Doyoung. Begitupun dengan Johnny dan Ten. Jaehyun sendiri berharap bahwa itu terakhir kalinya dia melihat tatapan tajam dari sang _bunny hyung_.

Namun nyatanya, entah takdir atau _masternim_ suka sekali membuat kejutan.

NCT yang akhirnya debut dengan 18 member tentu saja harus melakukan _recording_ di acara musik, dan mereka harus berjalan sampai ke gedung -setelah melakukan _interview_ dan foto grup tentunya-. Semua berjalan lancar-lancar saja sampai saat mereka sedang membalas sapaan dari sebuah grup _hoobae._

Jaehyun menatap ngeri saat seorang -atau beberapa- _masternim_ menabrak grup _hoobae_ itu. Tidak hanya satu, beberapa member tampak terdorong dengan kasar namun tetap membungkuk. Member NCT yang lain tentu saja turut kaget tapi mereka terus melangkah maju. Selain waktu yang mepet, jika mereka menjauh maka kerumunan akan menjauh dari grup _hoobae_ itu kan?

"Aku tidak apa," bisik salah satu _hoobae_ itu saat ditanya ada yang terluka atau tidak. Tampaknya para _hyungline_ grup itu memastikan keadaan _magnae-_ nya. Jaehyun yang kebetulan mendengar itu cukup lega. Tapi kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama saat seorang _hoobae_ tertabrak -lagi- oleh seorang _masternim_.Tidak hanya itu, ada seorang _idol_ lain yang tertabrak, seorang wanita pemenang acara _survival show_ yang terkenal itu. Bahkan saat mendengar berita itu, para _hyungline_ saling bertatapan.

Ini gawat.

"Tapi mereka tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Taeyong khawatir. Tentu saja mereka yang dimaksudnya adalah _hoobae_ yang tertabrak itu. "Tidak apa," jawab manager mereka tenang. "Dia sempat kaget, tapi bisa melanjutkan _interview_ -nya. Kudengar dia fans kalian juga."

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya, lega tapi tetap terpikir hal lain. Sebenarnya semua _hyungline_ memikirkan hal yang sama dan sudah mengawasi orang itu dari tadi. Mereka sangat yakin tadi Doyoung sempat melirik _masternim_ sekilas dengan tajam. Tapi harusnya dia tak mungkin mengetahui siapa yang menabrak _hoobae_ itu kan? Ada banyak _masternim_ yang datang. Dia takkan bisa mengetahui yang mana _sasaeng_ dan _masternim_ bersih.

"Aku tak bisa terus mengawasinya, aku dan Jaehyun ada rekaman sore nanti," bisik Johnny pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk sambil menatap _dreamies_. "Kupikir kelemahannya ada di _dreamies_ , dia takkan berbuat macam-macam bila ada salah satu dari mereka di sini. Kami juga akan berlatih setelah pulang, jadi untuk sementara mungkin tidak apa."

Jaehyun mengangguk dalam diam. Doyoung sayang sekali pada _dreamies_ terutama Mark dan Jeno, jadi harusnya tidak ada masalah. "Kalau kalian lupa," kata Taeil yang duduk nyaman menunggu dirias. " _Zennies_ pasti akan membahas ini dengan heboh melalui media sosial, kita harus sering mengecek naver dan twitter," lanjutnya tenang. Benar, mereka nyaris lupa akan hal itu. "Biar aku dan Yuta _hyung_ saja yang mengawasi keduanya, Kun bisa mengawasi weibo kan?" tawar Ten yang tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari pundak Taeil. Mereka -yang sebenarnya kaget tapi tidak menunjukannya- mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ya."

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Doyoung sempat menyipitkan matanya keras ke arah jendela sebelum menahan Mark yang akan keluar dari bus mereka -tentu saja dengan 18 member lebih baik memiliki bus dibanding mobil, SM memang luar biasa-. "Tunggu, ada _sasaeng_ mu," katanya sambil menarik Mark ke belakangnya. "Ada _sasaeng_ Jeno dan Jaehyun juga, apa kita tidak memanggil lebih banyak bagian keamanan?" tanya Doyoung yang tampak khawatir. Hyunjoon melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela. "Kudengar perusahaan sudah menyiapkan tambahan keamanan, kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

Walau nyatanya mereka hanya menunggu 5 menit, para _hyungline_ merasa seperti 50 menit berada di bus itu. Doyoung sendiri hanya diam sambil terkadang berbicara menyahuti kebisingan yang dibuat Jisung dan Haechan, Yuta dan Ten pun berusaha menarik Doyoung dari lamunannya yang disinyalir berbahaya.

Doyoung berjalan sambil mendorong Mark dan Jeno, jadilah _sasaeng_ itu takkan melihat wajah keduanya. Bahkan Doyoung terus membiarkan member yang lain mendahuluinya.

" _Hyung_?"

Jaehyun berusaha menarik Doyoung untuk berjalan di depannya, dengan keadaan seperti ini Doyoung bisa saja mengamati _sasaeng_ dengan jelas. Tapi tatapan serius Doyoung membuat Jaehyun kembali bungkam, Doyoung menyeramkan.

"Istirahat semuanya! Tiga jam lagi kita ada latihan lagi!"

Setelah sampai di dorm dan menerima perintah mutlak dari sang _leader_ , semua member langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Walau begitu, para _hyungline_ berembuk di ruang tamu sejenak. Ada hal penting yang akan Ten sampaikan, katanya.

"Aku melupakan satu hal," desisnya tajam. "Kita semua memang memiliki _sasaeng_ , tapi yang paling menyolok _sasaeng_ Taeyong _hyung_ , Mark, dan Jaehyun kan? Aku lupa bahwa Doyoung memiliki sekitar 89 _fansite_ dan hanya 7 di antaranya yang bersih."

"APA?!"

"Aku menemukannya di weibo, rumor tentang itu. Bahkan Doyoung sempat menunjuk salah satu _sasaeng_ nya, dan _sasaeng_ itu dengan bangga mem _post_ foto itu," kata Kun menyambung. "Jadi benar bahwa tidak hanya menghafal _sasaeng_ kalian, Doyoung mengenal lebih banyak _sasaeng_ nya sendiri. Ini gawat karena kita tidak pernah memeperhatikan _sasaeng_ dari Doyoung!"

"Itu artinya." Yuta menelan ludahnya kecut. "Jika salah satu _fansite_ Doyoung tutup mendadak, mungkin kita sudah luput melihatnya."

"Ada lagi yang lebih penting," kata Johnny yang masih men- _scroll_ Iphone-nya. " _Sasaeng_ ku menutup _fansite_ -nya secara mendadak. Alasannya karena dia tak mau menggangguku lebih lama, tapi... itu aneh kan?"

Taeyong menutup matanya lelah sementara Taeil menepuk pundaknya. "Istirahatlah, kita bahas ini nanti. Semuanya,kembali ke kamar masing-masing!"

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali di kepala Jaehyun saat mengetahui beberapa _sasaeng_ member sudah menutup _fansite_ -nya.

 _Sasaeng_ Johnny yang mengikutinya sampai Kanada dulu menutup bahkan rumornya memberikan akunnya pada orang lain.

 _Sasaeng_ Ten yang mengikuti mereka sepanjang waktu saat perekaman NCT LIFE in Chiangmai sudah lama menyerahkan kepemilikan akunnya pada orang lain.

 _Sasaeng_ Taeyong kabarnya menutup akunnya karena dia sudah berpindah fandom. Walau hal itu memang sering terjadi tapi karena hal ini terjadi segera setelah peristiwa _fansite_ -menabrak- _hoobae_ -mereka, _hyungline_ memutuskan memasukannya sebagai daftar kemungkinan perbuatan Doyoung.

Jaehyun masih tidak setuju, dia masih tak mau menyangka Doyoung adalah seorang tak waras yang bisa menusuk mereka kapan saja. Doyoung yang ceria, berbagi beban dengan Taeyong selaku pilar utama NCT, dan penyayang itu tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Jari itu masih sibuk men- _scroll_ layar Iphone saat dia menyadari sesuatu, salah satu _fansite-_ nya tutup dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Ada juga yang sudah lama tak _update_.

Apa mungkin?

"Tapi yang harus kita waspadai adalah _sasaeng_ Mark dan Jeno, mereka kelewatan."

Jaehyun menengadahkan kepalanya saat menyadari arah pembicaraan mulai tergeser dari perubahan koreo di Black on Black sampai ke _sasaeng_ mereka. Yuta sendiri mulai condong mendukung teori Kim-Doyoung-tidak-waras, buktinya dia teguh berucap demikian.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menatap Yuta. " _Sasaeng_ yang itu ya? Dia memang salah satu yang ku-awasi. Aneh rasanya, mengharapkan kehadirannya padahal dulu kita berusaha tidak terlibat dengannya."

"Jangan lupa _sasaeng_ masing-masing dan Doyoung sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kabar penutupan beberapa _fansite_?"

"Soal itu... _Sasaeng_ ku, Ten dan Johnny mulai menutup _fansite_ -nya. Tapi jika benar Doyoung yang menyebabkan semua ini, bagaimana caranya? Dia tak pernah pergi belakangan ini, kuyakin juga dia tak punya rekan."

Taeil melirik Taeyong. "Kau tahu dengan jelas kekuatan ketikan orang di luar sana, mereka mengetik kurang dari lima detik dan kita memikirkannya kurang dari lima hari. Doyoung punya kemampuan persuasi yang cukup hebat, jadi dia bisa memengaruhi menggunakan jarinya saja." Taeyong mengangguk, toh dia pernah merasakan tajamnya ketikan _haters._

"Jaehyun? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong polos. "Ada beberapa _fansite_ -ku yang menutup akunnya, ada juga yang sudah lama tidak _update_. Tapi itu kan wajar..."

"Bukankah kau terlalu membela Doyoung?"

Jaehyun menatap Yuta dengan kernyitan di dahi. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan bertengkar. Aku tahu kita semua capek karena aku pun merasa demikian. Ditambah masalah ini, beban pikiran kita pasti bertambah. Yuta dan Jaehyun masing-masing punya pemikiran sendiri, itu tak apa," potong Taeil panjang lebar. Yuta dan Jaehyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. "Apa tak mungkin jika kita hanya terlalu banyak berpikir seperti ini?" tanya Jaehyun.

Sayangnya Ten dan Johnny menggeleng kompak. "Mungkin kau tak merasakannya, Jaehyun. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di mata Doyoung, maksudku di balik tatapannya. Dan Johnny _hyung_ merasa kalau Doyoung sedang... berakting pada kita?"

"Jadi maksudnya, sifat Doyoung selama ini hanyalah akting? Dia menipu kita semua?!"

Dan nada ketidakpercayaan dari Kun membuat keadaan mereka makin terpuruk. "Bagaimana Taeyong?" tanya Johnny tenang, pembuat keputusan mereka adalah sang _leader_.

"Aku yakin Doyoung tidak seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa pemikiran positif itu makin lama makin menghilang. Bahkan aku yakin kita semua -dan aku juga- sekarang berpikir kenapa Doyoung harus mengincar para _sasaeng_ dan tidak membiarkannya saja? Kita baru saja debut selama 2 tahun dan skandal semacam ini bisa menghancurkan kita kapan saja."

Semuanya menahan nafas saat ledakan kata-kata Taeyong mengalun cepat.

"Bahkan sekarang aku berpikir, sebaiknya sejak awal Doyoung tak perlu menjadi member NCT..."

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Sekali lagi Jaehyun menemukan buktinya saat meminjam Iphone Doyoung, tentunya dengan alasan bahwa _smartphone_ -nya rusak -tapi memang _smartphone-_ nya tadi dibanting Yuta, supaya alasan mereka semakin kuat-. Dia memang sempat menelpon keluarganya, setelah memastikan Doyoung pergi barulah dia mengutak-atik Iphone itu. Tujuan mereka yang berani ini adalah untuk memastikan siapa saja _sasaeng_ yang Doyoung incar, dan mereka menggunakan Jaehyun karena kepolosannya dan ketidaktegaan Doyoung pada yang lebih muda.

Pertama, Jaehyun membuka riwayat pencarian Doyoung, dan ternyata tidak ada yang aneh. Dia selalu mencari artikel tentang NCT dan tentunya dirinya sendiri -Jaehyun memutar bola matanya saat melihat ini-. Banyak berita positif tentang _comeback_ mereka kali ini dan itu membuat Jaehyun terlena, dia bahkan nyaris melewatkan komentar para _haters_. Walau begitu Jaehyun berhasil mengumpulkan fokusnya dan terus men- _scroll_ layar Iphone itu.

Kedua, Jaehyun membuka twitter dan tidak menemukan hal aneh. Baru saja dia ingin bernafas lega saat melihat sebuah cuitan -banyak sebenarnya- _haters_ yang baru saja di- _post_. Dan akun itu cuma familiar bagi Jaehyun karena harusnya sudah di- _report_. Masalahnya adalah, akun ini yang Ten lihat sedang _chatting_ dengan Doyoung beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Orang yang sama ataukah berbeda? Jaehyun sangat ingin mengetahuinya, tapi daripada ketahuan Doyoung lebih baik dia meneliti akun media sosial Doyoung lainnya. Andai saja Doyoung tidak meng- _log out_ akun pribadinya.

Jaehyun membuka aplikasi kakao talk dan tiba-tiba sebuah pesan muncul. Aneh karena itu bukan akun dari member maupun keluarganya -jangan tanya kenapa Jaehyun tahu akun keluarga Doyoung-, dan lagi ada larangan bagi mereka untuk _chatting_ dengan fans jika tidak ada pemberitahuan. Jaehyun pun hanya berani memandang _chat_ yang tiba-tiba banyak tanpa berani membuka _chat room,_ dan kalau dipikir-pikir ini bukanlah akun Doyoung yang biasanya. Apa Doyoung membuat akun bayangan?

Makeu_heart : Aku tahu, Kim Doyoung memang menyebalkan kan? Padahal dia mendapat popularitas dari Mark.

Makeu_heart : Maksudku, orang itu berani sekali menghalangiku di _pre-record_ MuBank kemarin.

Makeu_heart : Aku yakin Mark juga kesal! Karena kami sebenarnya saling mencintai, dia sangat nyaman denganku.

Makeu_heart : Ah ya, Snowy-nim! Bagaimana caramu mendapat foto Mark di dorm? Kau staf juga ya?

Makeu_heart : Si brengsek Doyoung menyadariku, jadinya aku langsung diseret keluar! Padahal aku baru menjadi staf 1 minggu, menyebalkan sekali.

Makeu_heart : Aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, lalu kita diskusikan bagaimana caranya menjatuhkan Kim Doyoung dan Haechan! HAHAHAHA.

Jaehyun bahkan langsung merinding saat melihat _chat_ dari Makeu_heart -yang dia pastikan adalah _sasaeng Mark_ yang bermasalah itu- dengan Doyoung. Jaehyun pun langsung memahami bahwa Doyoung benar-benar membuat akun bayangan dan namanya Snowy127.

Tapi hal terburuknya adalah, Doyoung benar-benar menyamar dan mendekati _sasaeng_ yang jelas-jelas dia benci. Itu makin menguatkan bukti bahwa Doyoung akan balas memukul para _sasaeng_. Apalagi fakta bahwa dia juga menjatuhkan dirinya dan Haechan?

Kali ini ada _chat_ dari sebuah grup yang Jaehyun kenali sebagai grup untuk fans. Lagi-lagi _chat_ yang muncul terlalu cepat, dan Jaehyun tidak bisa menangkap semua _chat_ yang masuk. Tapi dia bisa membaca 10 _chat_ terakhir.

Just NCT in Da House (9)

HAHAHA

Benar! Aku jadi ingin menculik Jeno, dia sangat manis.

Hei Makeu_heart, bantu aku menculiknya! Aku sudah tahu dimana dorm NCT Dream!

Itu mudah, tapi bantu aku menculik Mark. Lalu kalau sempat aku ingin meneror Haechan.

Aku malah ingin menabrak Renjun dengan mobilku, menjijikan sekali caranya mendekati Jeno-ku!

Wah, Jen-0 mile Bagaimana kalau kita rencanakan bersama! Ada yang mau ikut kami?

Sinting! Aku akan keluar dari grup ini!

Pergi saja! Dasar lemah!

Tapi aku punya ide, kita ajak Snowy127 yuk!

Ya, aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Dia sangat sibuk.

Jadi para _sasaeng_ berencana menculik Mark dan Jeno? Gawat, ini benar-benar...

"Jaehyun?"

Jantung Jaehyun serasa berhenti saat suara Doyoung menyapu gendang telinganya. Jarinya bahkan gemetaran saat terburu-buru keluar dari aplikasi itu. Suasana agak gelap dan Jaehyun membelakangi Doyoung, makanya dia tak menyadari kehadiran sang _hyung._

"Sudah selesai? Aku membutuhkan Iphone-ku..."

Jaehyun berhasil menetralkan raut wajahnya dan langsung berbalik. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Maaf ya, aku memintanya mendadak," kata Jaehyun dengan raut bersalah. Doyoung mengangguk acuh. "Tapi kau sudah menyelesaikan teleponmu sejak kapan? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu dari tadi."

Wajah Jaehyun tetap polos saat menjawab. "Oh, baru saja kok. Aku sedang mematikan sambungan saat _hyung_ tiba-tiba masuk."

"Ah, kakao talk-ku terbuka. Aneh, dari tadi kan belum sempat kubuka."

Pancingan Doyoung gagal sayangnya. "Wah, benarkah? Mungkin tadi terbuka saat aku mau membuka aplikasi kontak, kan sebelahan," jawab Jaehyun lancar. Doyoung yang tampak bingung pun mengiyakan. "Benar juga, tapi kau tidak melihat isinya kan?"

"Mana mungkin!"

Suara tawa Doyoung mengalun saat Jaehyun berbalik pamit ke kamarnya. "Jaehyun, kau manis sekali," katanya lembut.

"Telingamu memerah."

Jantung Jaehyun kembali berhenti berdetak, kali ini alasannya adalah Doyoung yang tahu betul dirinya berbohong.

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Kali ini Hyunjoon terus melajukan mobil pinjaman itu sambil bergumam demikian. Taeyong sendiri mengatakan bukti-bukti sudah cukup untuk memojokkan Doyoung, sayangnya saat mereka sudah menuju dorm NCT 127 -rapat mereka selalu di NCT U- mereka mendapat kabar kalau sang _main vocal_ keluar.

Tentu saja para _hyungline_ syok, mereka langsung berpandangan panik dan berencana menyusul entah dimana Doyoung berada. Tapi mereka semua tidak bisa ikut mengejar, dan akhirnya hanya Johnny, Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Taeil beserta Hyunjoon yang pergi. Kun, Yuta dan Ten dikoordinir itu berjaga-jaga di dorm _dreamies._ Bahkan Kun berhasil menyeret Lucas, Jungwoo dan Winwin ke dorm _dreamies_ dengan iming-iming dimasakkan sesuatu, tentu saja mereka bertiga tidak keberatan.

Alasan mereka dikumpulkan di satu dorm adalah jaga-jaga adanya penyerang dari para _sasaeng_. Tentu saja Jaehyun sudah memberitahu apa yang dia temukan di Iphone Doyoung, dan dengan penambahan staf keamanan semua member NCT terus dijaga ketat.

"Kupikir," kata Ten sebelum mereka semua berangkat. "Doyoung masih berada di Seoul, tidak mungkin dia sempat pergi jauh. Apalagi sebentar lagi sore dan kita akan latihan untuk penampilan besok."

Jaehyun tentunya sudah ditanyai tentang kemana Doyong akan bertemu dengan para _sasaeng_ , tapi sayangnya Jaehyun tak sempat -mungkin lebih tepatnya dia tak punya keberanian lagi- meminjam Iphone Doyoung. Semuanya merasa frustasi saat tiba-tiba Kun berkata. "Kurasa aku tahu, kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat IphoneDoyoung. Kalau tak salah nama tempatnya..."

Semuanya menunggu sabar saat Kun mengeja nama sebuah daerah terpencil di Seoul, dekat dengan pantai dan agaknya nyaris tak mereka kenali. Hyunjoon yang sudah diberitahu Taeyong bergerak cepat meminjam mobil di rental kenalannya, dan setelah mengurus beberapa hal langsunglah mereka berangkat.

" _Hyung_! Kita sudah melewati batas kecepatan!" pekik Taeyong. Jaehyun melirik _speedometer_ mobil mereka yang melewati 60 km/jam, tapi sang manager menghiraukan itu. "Kita buru-buru, Taeyong! Harus dipastikan bila Doyoung tidak membunuh... maksudku melakukan hal kriminal!"

Jaehyun hanya menatap jalanan, terpikir dengan perkataan Hyunjoon. Jadi Doyoung akan menjadi kriminal? Orang setulus dan sebaik dia? Terdengar seperti lelucon.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba saja menyalip mobil mereka, dan Jaehyun tampak mengenalinya sebagai...

"Ini lebih gawat dari yang kuduga!" pekik Hyunjoon sambil mempercepat laju mobil mereka. Johnny yang dari tadi diam membuka suaranya. "Aku dan Taeil _hyung_ punya rencana."

Taeyong menengok ke belakang, dia memang duduk di depan dengan sang manager. Jaehyun yang di samping Johnny mengerutkan kening karena tampang serius Johnny. "Kalian siap menjadi kriminal?"

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Kim Doyoung itu sama sekali tidak waras.

Karena saat ini dia berdiri teguh di hadapan sebuah mayat dengan pisau berlumuran darah, wajahnya tidak tampak penyesalan sedikit pun. Yang lebih mengerikan adalah, tatapannya mengelam bersamaan pertanyaan yang mengintimidasi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Taeyong turut memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi sementara Jaehyun -yang memaksa ikut- meneguk ludahnya kasar, kedua member memang sering bertengkat tak jelas tapi mereka tak pernah saling mengintimidasi begini. Taeyong hati-hati berjalan menghampiri Doyoung, di tangannya terdapat sebuah senjata yang tak terduga.

 _"Bahkan sekarang aku berpikir, sebaiknya sejak awal Doyoung tak perlu menjadi member NCT..."_

Tatapan Taeyong menyiratkan bahwa dia takkan menyesal dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan, pegangannya pada benda di tangan kanannya menguat. Doyoung menatapnya penuh tanya, tapi kelihatan mengerti dengan apa yang akan Taeyong lakukan.

Doyoung siap dikorbankan demi grup-nya sendiri, dia siap bila benda di tangan Taeyong ditusukkan ke dadanya detik ini juga. Doyoung takkan melawan.

 _"Tapi..."_

 _Semua member menahan nafas, Taeyong memasang wajah yang sendu. "Doyoung adalah member NCT, kita sudah mengenalnya lama sejak trainee. Jika dia melakukan ini untuk grup, aku takkan menghalangi. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui akibat perbuatannya dan konsekuensinya untuk grup. Dia akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati."_

 _"Kau takkan mengeluarkannya?" tanya Taeil tajam. Taeyong menggeleng tegas. "Jika dia memiliki keinginan untuk terus bersama NCT, aku akan mendukungnya. Tidak akan ada yang pergi!"_

 _Seketika mereka merinding mendengar seruan Taeyong yang tegas. Egosentrisnya muncul._

 _"Yunho hyung dan Leeteuk hyung bilang padaku untuk menjaga member-ku, selama mereka masih ingin terus di dalam grup. Aku akan menjaga semua member-ku, tak peduli harus membunuh sasaeng sekalipun."_

Taeyong mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul yang dibungkus plastik kecil di hadapan Doyoung dan itu sukses membuat Doyoung bertanya ragu. "Kukira _hyung_ menyuruhku minum ini?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Bukan, akan kuceritakan nanti. Bagaimana dengan mayatnya?"

"Aku membunuhnya dengan memotong nadi di leher. Sarung tangan melindungiku dari kemungkinan tertinggalnya sidik jari, walau cipratan darahnya ada di kaosku sih. Aku berencana memutilasi dan membuang mayatnya ke laut, memangnya kenapa?"

Sebelum Taeyong menjawab, Jaehyun yang berdiri jauh di belakang mereka bertanya dengan nada takut. "Bagaimana dengan alibi _hyung_?"

"Aku mengecat rambutku menjadi merah dengan _hair colour spray_ , warna yang sama dengan mantan pacar orang ini. Aku berencana melimpahkan semuanya pada sang mantan, pemicunya bisa karena dia muak dengan kecintaan orang ini pada NCT atau dia ingin kembali berpacaran. Aku menggunakan kendaraan umum ke sini dan tak ada CCTV, alibiku sempurna. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang menyangka seorang _idol_ membunuh fansnya sendiri kan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, benar juga. Lalu pembicaraan beralih ke masalah lain yang tak terduga, kemunculan _sasaeng_ Jeno. Walau _sasaeng_ itu berhasil ditangkap, tapi mereka tidak bisa menyerahkannya ke polisi. Bahkan saat Jaehyun -berpura-pura- menolongnya saja, dia ditodong _stun gun_. "Johnny berhasil melumpuhkannya dan membawa mobilnya ke sini, saat ini _sasaeng_ itu sedang pingsan dan diikat dengan tali. Kupikir kita bisa memanfaatkan ini sebagai kesempatan," kata Taeyong lancar. Aneh sekali padahal tadi dia yang paling takut tadi.

Doyoung tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan mendengarnya nanti, pertama kita harus pergi dari sini. Jaehyun, bisa ambilkan sapu di luar?"

Rupanya gudang itu sangat berdebu, bahkan lantai pun tampak kotor karenanya. Doyoung menghilangkan jejak sepatu mereka dengan menyapu di sekeliling mayat dan arah mereka datang. "Aku tak sempat menyentuh apapun selain lantai, kalian juga tidak menyentuh apa-apa kan? Berjalanlah pelan-pelan dan jangan menginjak lantai di bagian lain, polisi bisa mengetahui tinggi pelaku dari besar jejak kaki," kata Doyoung sambil berhati-hati menyapu. Jaehyun dan Taeyong memilih keluar untuk tidak mengganggu dan tak lama Doyoung muncul dari pintu.

"Taeil _hyung_ bilang, akan lebih baik bila mereka dibuat saling bunuh. _Sasaeng_ Mark dibunuh oleh _sasaeng_ Jeno, setelahnya _sasaeng_ Jeno mati karena meminum kopi yang sudah dibubuhi racun. Jadi mereka bertemu di sini untuk membicarakan hal penting, tapi untuk suatu alasan _sasaeng_ Jeno menikam _sasaeng_ Mark dan meninggalkannya di gudang. Tapi _sasaeng_ Mark sudah berencana meracuninya dengan membelikan kopi untuk mereka berdua. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Taeyong sambil memberikan kapsul itu, dia telah memakai sarung tangan. Doyoung yang sedang mengelap sapu tadi dengan sapu tangan mengangguk. "Aku setuju, jadi orang itu akan mati saat sedang mengendarai mobil. Mobilnya terjun ke laut dan karena daerah ini sepi, mungkin baru akan ditemukan 2-3 hari. Kuharap mayat mereka sudah membusuk."

Jaehyun hanya diam karena dia tak tahu harus mengikuti pembicaraan yang cukup mengerikan ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu tenang merencanakan kematian seseorang seolah sedang membicarakan koreo untuk latihan?

"Kalau begitu, paksa saja dia meminum kopi itu. Siapa yang akan melakukannya?" tanya Taeyong hati-hati. Jaehyun yang hanya melongo membuat mereka tak tega, sehingga Taeil menghela nafas pelan. "Aku saja."

Tapi Doyoung memotong tangan Taeil yang terulur. "Tidak _hyung_ , biar aku saja. _Hyung_ sudah merencanakan ini saja sudah cukup." Setelah itu Doyoung merebutnya dan pergi ke arah sang _sasaeng_ yang bermasalah itu.

"Sudah sadar ya?" tanya Doyoung pada Johnny yang akan membuka serbet yang diikatkan di mulut _sasaeng_ itu. Johnny mengangguk, lalu bertanya. "Kau mau membunuhnya sekarang?"

Doyoung mengangguk. Walau tampaknya _saseng_ itu masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Doyoung bergerak cepat dengan menuangkan racun ke mulutnya. _Sasaeng_ itu meronta, tapi mulut dan hidungnya telah dibekap kuat oleh Doyoung. Karena racun itu berbentuk serbuk dan dibubuhkan cukup banyak, orang itu mati dengan cepat. Dan selama hal itu terjadi, baik Jaehyun, Taeyong, Taeil bahkan Johnny dan Hyunjoon mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Walau begitu mereka cukup terkesan akan raut wajah Doyoung yang tenang. Terlampau tenang malah.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilnya?"

Pertanyaan Doyoung membuat Hyunjoon bergerak. "Ada di sini, tinggal masukkan mayat ke sini dan selesai."

Semuanya serasa seperti mimpi. Mayat itu di taruh di mobil, dipakaikan sabuk pengaman dan dinyalakanlah mobil itu. Saat mobil itu melaju, semua member dan Hyunjoon sudah melaju kembali ke Seoul. Mereka memang mengganti plat nomor dan sengaja memutar, dengan begitu segalanya selesai. Hyunjoon sendiri merencanakan akan mengembalikan mobil itu 2 hari setelahnya.

Semuanya menyadari bahwa hal yang mereka takutkan terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah. Mereka berhasil mengatasi dampak yang akan terjadi, ketenangan berhasil didapat. Tapi sampai kapan hal ini akan terjadi? Tepatnya, sampai kapan Doyoung berhasil menahan kesabarannya sebelum hal ini akan terjadi lagi?

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras.

Sesosok pria manis dengan mata besar dan _gummy smile_ menggoda itu jelas tidak waras. Dia masih sempatnya tertawa bersama _dreamies_ , merawat mereka seolah anak sendiri, melatih vokal dan koreo untuk besok dengan konsentrasi penuh. Tingkahnya itu sangat berbeda dengan keempat _hyungline_ yang terus melakukan kesalahan, bahkan yang perfeksionis semacam Taeyong meminta Ten dan Jisung untuk menggantikannya. Jisung yang tak mengerti hanya mengiyakan sambil mengerutkan kening, Ten sendiri yang mengerti akar permasalahannya hanya mengangguk paham.

 _Dongsaeng line_ sendiri bertanya -mungkin tepatnya mendesak- tentang tingkah kebanyakan _hyungline_ yang aneh, tapi Taeyong yang dengan tegas membuat mereka bungkam. Latihan pun berjalan alot dengan teriakan koreografer mereka yang terus bergema.

Di waktu yang dianggap cukup larut, _dreamies_ kembali ke dorm lebih dulu karena adanya aturan jam malam. Member yang lain menyusul tak lama kemudian, saat itu waktu menunjukkan nyaris tengah malam. Dengan segala kepenatan Taeyong menunda rapat untuk para _hyungline_ untuk besok. Tapi Jaehyun sudah memiliki rencana sendiri.

Dorm NCT dibagi berdasarkan unit. Saat ini Jaehyun berada di dorm NCT 127, begitupun dengan member yang lain. Jaehyun masuk ke kamar Doyoung tanpa mengetuk pintunya, dan tujuannya memang untuk mengetahui apa yang Doyoung rasakan sebenarnya. Karena dia yakin Doyoung hanya berpura-pura kuat.

"Oh, Jaehyun?"

Rupanya Doyoung hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di kasur sambil melipat tangannya, seperti sedang berpikir. Doyoung seperti sedang menunggunya. "Kenapa kemari?" tanyanya lagi. Jaehyun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Doyoung. "Aku mau bicara dengan _hyung_."

"Soal?" Perhatian Jaehyun tertuju pada pintu tempat dia masuk tadi, dia hanya diam padahal dia bilang mau berbicara. "Apa _hyung_ tidak takut akan tertangkap?" pungkasnya. Doyoung meliriknya penuh bertanya, tampak kaget juga. "Kalau aku tertangkap, nama grup ini akan tamat ya. Benar juga, tapi aku sudah merapikan semuanya. Tak perlu khawatir begitu, Woojae."

"BUKAN!" pekik Jaehyun sambil menatap Doyoung, yang tentu saja membuat empunya kembali kaget. "Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan NCT, tapi aku lebih khawatir pada _hyung_. Apa _hyung_ tidak takut sama sekali pada perbuatan _hyung_? Membunuh manusia bukan seperti membunuh nyamuk."

Doyoung yang tampak paham hanya mengangguk. Tatapannya beralih dari Jaehyun ke langit-langit kamar. "Benar, membunuh manusia berbeda dengan membunuh nyamuk, pembelajaran sejak kecil akan membuat kita semakin ragu dan takut menyakiti sesama manusia. Aku tidak takut jika kegilaanku tersalur pnenuh pada orang yang kubenci, aku siap membunuh mereka dengan cara apapun. Walau begitu tetap saja..."

"Aku tetap takut pada sesuatu di diriku, Jaehyun. Aku takut melukai kalian, walau selama ini aku melampiaskan kebencianku pada _haters_ dan _sasaeng_ kita. Aku takut pada sebagian diriku, penyebab kebencianku pada segala hal. Aku takut kalau aku gelap mata nanti, mungkin..."

Doyoung berdeham saat menyadari suaranya bergema menyedihkan. "Jaehyun, jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Bergaul dengan seorang kriminal itu tidak baik, kan?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, tidak terima pada cap kriminal Doyoung walau itulah kenyataannya. " _Hyung_ tetaplah _hyung_ ku, walau _hyung_ membunuh semua _sasaeng_ di muka bumi ini," katanya yang membuat Doyoung tertawa. "Kau sangat polos, harusnya kau tak perlu tahu kenyataan ini."

Senyum Jaehyun berubah menjadi aneh saat berkata. " _Hyung_ ragu bersama denganku, karena takut aku tertular menjadi kriminal juga?" Dan anggukan ragu Doyoung membuat Jaehyun makin mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku suka _hyung_ , kalau dengan menjadi kriminal akan membuat kita bersama, akan kulakukan!"

"Jangan bercanda, Woojae!" pekik Doyoung. "Cukup aku saja yang menanggung semua, kau dan semua member tak perlu ikut-ikutan membunuh!"

Tapi Jaehyun tertawa sambil mematikan pergerakan tangan Doyoung. "Aku tidak akan membunuh, tapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih mudah. _Hyung_ tahu kan, pemerkosaan termasuk tindakan kriminal?"

Jika selama ini Jaehyun selalu dibuat was-was dan takut pada Doyoung, kini giliran Doyoung yang merasakannya. Walau begitu dia tetap berusaha berpikir positif. "Memerkosa seorang gadis malah akan membuat kita terlibat dalam masalah yang besar!" katanya yang malah tak bisa berontak. Entah karena seluruh energinya terpakai untuk mengurus masalah _sasaeng_ itu atau dia memang hanya kuat dalam membunuh orang lain.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan memerkosa seorang gadis, _hyung_ kan laki-laki."

Dan pemikiran buruk yang terbukti itu membuat Doyoung melemas. "Jaehyun, kau tak perlu melakukan... OH!"

Doyoung nyaris mengerang saat Jaehyun berhasil menahan lehernya, dan menggigitnya. "Aku perlu melakukannya, karena aku menyukaimu. Jika aku tak bisa menarikmu ke atas, maka aku rela ke neraka."

Doyoung bergerak tak nyaman, dia beberapa kali nyaris mendesah karena tubuhnya semakin sensitif. "Apa bagusnya diriku? Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku kalau menunggu, Jaehyun," bisiknya. "Kau akan terus menyukaiku meskipun aku akan membunuh lebih banyak lagi di masa depan?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Untuk saat ini dan kupastikan sampai seterusnya." Perkataan Jaehyun selain mengharukan, juga mengandung sebuah kedominanan dan keposesifan. Doyoung tahu dan dalam hal ini dia takkan menang.

Untuk seorang iblis yang menggoda, seorang malaikat rela melepaskan sayapnya dan hidup di dunia gelap nan asing. Justru sang malaikatlah yang membuat sang iblis makin ternoda. Ironi.

The Way I Am

Kim Doyoung itu tidak waras... kan?

Atau dirinya dan seluruh orang yang terlibat yang tidak waras?

Jaehyun masih nyaman memeluk selimutnya, tampak sangat tenang sambil sesekali menggesek kepalanya ke selimut yang lembut. Mungkin kejadian kemarin hanyalah mimpi buruk sekaligus indah, dimana dia menyaksikan pembunuhan dan bersenggama dengan orang tercinta. Lalu saat terbangun nanti Jaehyun akan menghadapi dunia _idol_ yang keras seraya menahan perasaannya.

Tapi tentu saja itu kenyataan, karena buktinya di dalam selimut itu ada Doyoung. Kim Doyoung si kriminal yang terbungkus layaknya onigiri dan saat ini mencoba membangun si empu yang masih terlelap.

"Jaehyun, sudah pagi. Kita harus bangun," kata Doyoung sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dari bungkusan selimut dan pelukan Jaehyun. "Kita harus bergegas!"

Jaehyun bergumam malas sambil membuka matanya malas. "Rekaman kan nanti sore, _hyung_." Yang membuat Doyoung langsung berguling mencoba menjatuhkan Jaehyun sekuat tenaga.

BRUK.

" _HYUNG_!" pekik Jaehyun heboh saat pantatnya menyentuh lantai. Doyoung yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari kukungan selimut dan Jaehyun hanya mendengus. " _Hyung_ , aku kan mau manja-manjaan sama _hyung_!"

Kemarin Jaehyun berbicara dengan gaya informal yang dominan, sekarang dia berbicara seperti bayi yang tengah merajuk. Hebat memang perubahannya jika bukan soal seks. Bicara soal seks kemarin membuat Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sakit semua dan tanda di tubuhnya tidak akan hilang dengan mudah, Jaehyun bisa kasar dan garang ternyata.. "Aku mau mandi. Jangan lupa mengganti sprei-nya ya."

Jaehyun menatap kepergian Doyoung sambil mengangguk senang, setidaknya Doyoung sangat menikmati kemarin. Dia memberesi baju mereka dan sprei, kasur Doyoung sangat berantakan. Baru saja Jaehyun memasukkan baju ke keranjang baju kotor saat Iphone-nya -yang baru saja dibeli- berbunyi. Ternyata dari grup rahasia _hyungline_.

"Ada apa?"

Jaehyun nyaris lupa kalau Doyoung mandinya terlampau cepat, padahal baru 10-12 menit berlalu. "Ini _hyung_ , ada panggilan dari _leader_ untuk kumpul di drom NCT U. Mau membahas... yang kemarin."

Doyoung langsung paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini, dia pun mengangguk. "Tunggu aku ya, _hyung_. Kita ke sana bersama," kata Jaehyun yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka sudah menuju dorm NCT U.

Jaehyun sudah merasa aneh saat melihat dorm NCT U yang biasanya ramai, kelihatannya Jungwoo dan Lucas sedang ada kelas. Yang ada di ruang tengah hanya para _hyungline_ dan manager utama Hyunjoon. Pembicaraan dimulai segera setelah keduanya duduk.

"Jadi Doyoung, aku akan bertanya langsung ke poin utama. Apa kau berpikir akan membunuh lagi?"

Jaehyun langsung menatap Taeyong yang terlalu lurus, atau terlalu lancang? Tapi Doyoung sama sekali tak terganggu dengan pilihan kata Taeyong yang terlalu tajam. "Aku tidak tahu, tergantung perkembangannya," jawab Doyoung menggantung. Tapi semuanya paham kalau Doyoung punya kemungkinan akan membunuh lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya?" tanya Johnny yang diangguki Doyoung. "Selama perusahaan tidak berminat melindungi kita, aku yang akan melakukannya," katanya tegas. Suasana kembali hening.

"Kita bisa lolos kali ini, tapi ke depannya? Apa kau tak bisa menghentikannya?"

Pertanyaan Yuta membuat Doyoung tersenyum. "Menghentikan diriku? Aku selalu mencobanya, _hyung_. Aku punya batasan."

"Kalau aku yang menjadi batasnya, bagaimana?"

Dan seluruh atensi beralih pada Jaehyun. Ten bertanya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu menjadi batas?"

Jaehyun sendiri menghirup udara sebelum menjawab tenang. "Sebagai pacarnya, biar aku yang mengendalikan apapun di diri Doyoung _hyung_ , bagaimana?"

Terjadi keheningan yang bercampur kekagetan sebelum Yuta membuat suara orang terkejut. "HAH?!"

"Iya, kami pacaran. Benar kan, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun dengan senyum kalem yang diangguki Doyoung ragu. Hyunjoon memegang kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar, kepalaku sakit," keluhnya. Member yang lain masih heboh, karena masalah lain malah muncul. "Ya sudah! Hubungan di antara kalian tidak akan kami tentang," kata Taeil yang ikut-ikutan sakit kepala.

Semua member kembali berdiskusi antara hubungan mendadak JaeDo dengan kemungkinan Doyoung bertindak kriminal dengan acak, Taeyong pun berhasil mendiamkan member dan menyimpulkan apa saja yang mereka diskusikan.

"Pertama, hubungan kalian tidak akan kami tentang. Tapi sembunyikan itu dengan cermat!"

Jaehyun mengangguk sementara Doyoung mengiyakan dengan pelan. Dia malu ternyata.

"Kedua, soal kemungkinan Doyoung akan membunuh lagi masih ada. Untuk itu Jaehyun selaku pacarnya akan mencoba mendiskusikan hal-hal pribadi yang menyangkut kemungkinan itu. Kami berpikir bahwa harus ada tanda dimana kau mulai kehilangan kesabaranmu, mengerti Doyoung?"

Doyoung kembali mengiyakan, Jaehyun sendiri menaruh tangannya di pinggang Doyoung. "Untuk itu, kita akan mendiskusikannya sekarang. Sebelum duo berisik itu datang. Pertama soal para _sasaeng_..."

Lalu diskusi pun berlanjut. Jaehyun setia duduk di samping Doyoung, dia tahu Doyoung tidak terlalu suka dibicarakan seperti ini. Tapi demia grup dan kemungkinan buruk di masa depan Doyoung terus menahan perasaannya. "Kali ini, biar aku yang melindungi _hyung_ ya," bisiknya pada Doyoung. Doyoung menatapnya kaget, lalu seulas senyum hangat pun terbit. "Terima kasih," balasnya malu. Jaehyun yang gemas mencuri ciuman di pipi Doyoung.

"Jangan mesra-mesraan!"

"Duh, Johnny _hyung_ iri itu."

"Diam saja, Ten!"

Lalu tawa akhirnya berderai, atmosfir grup yang redup perlahan menjadi cerah. Walau topik mereka berat, tapi beban mereka sedikit terangkat. Jaehyun senang karena member yang lain tidak menentang hubungan mereka, dia juga senang karena dia diakui sebagai seorang yang sudah dewasa. Jaehyun yang dulu disangsikan karena kepolosannya sudah menjadi sandaran Doyoung -setidaknya saat ini-. Jaehyun tahu kalau Doyoung melakukan perbuatan kriminal itu dengan tujuan melindungi mereka, dia masih ingat kengerian saat mengetahui rencana penculikan _dreamies_. Tapi kini biar Jaehyun yang melindungi Doyoung, baik dari cercaan member nanti maupun dirinya sendiri. Karena ikatan mereka kian menguat mulai dari sekarang.

" _Sasaeng_ Jaehyun yang itu memang mulai keterlaluan, tapi kau bisa menahan diri kan, Doyoung?"

"Aku akan mencoba, tapi aku tidak berniat membunuh siapapun saat ini," jawab Doyoung yang membuahkan helaan nafas lega. Bagusnya, Doyoung takkan melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk sekarang. Selama mereka peka dan Jaehyun selalu di sampingnya, seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Tapi hal yang mereka lewatkan adalah, kenyataan bahwa Doyoung dan Kun saling bertatapan yang diakhiri dengan anggukan kecil dari Kun.

"Semuanya, maaf ya. Aku ada kelas setengah jam nanti. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat."

Kepergian Kun disambut acuh tak acuh oleh member lain. Mereka masih sibuk membahas yang lebih penting yang mungkin akan mereka sesali nanti.

 _Tolong ya, Kun._

.

.

.

Fin

Hai semua, Panda kembali lagi. Kali ini Panda mencoba mengaplikasikan genre kesayangan Panda dengan OTP tercinta alias Jaedo. Idenya sih agak ekstrim, tentang _sasaeng_ dan _haters_ NCT yang semakin keterlaluan. Apa mereka menyangka pembalasan dilakukan sendiri oleh sang _idol_? Pasti tak ada yang menyangka XD. Bahkan cerita ini _word_ -nya lebih banyak dari yang Panda duga.

Beberapa Panda ambil dari fakta lho, tentang _fansite_ yang nabrak beberapa grup. Enak banget nabraknya, padahal mereka lagi berdiri anteng. Gak ada permintaan maaf lagi, kesian nama NCT jadi tercoreng -Panda gak kesian sama _fansite_ semacam itu-. Dan Kor-Netz semakin tajam mulutnya menanggapi hal itu.

Oh ya, fakta lain yang tidak Panda sangka adalah fakta _fansite_ Doyoung yang kebanyakan _sasaeng_. Panda pernah baca -dari OneHallyu, entah bener atau enggak- kalau _sasaeng_ yang paling banyak itu dari Doyoung. Kalau itu benar, Panda terbutakan dengan keganasan _sasaeng_ Mark dan Taeyong. Kalian juga pasti tahu dong, _sasaeng_ Mark dan Jeno yang bermasalah itu siapa, sengaja Panda ganti namanya. Jadi Panda minta maaf jika ada _fansite_ dengan nama yang sama dengan di ff ini, karena itu cuma sensor.

Ff ini judulnya mengambil dari sudut Doyoung. Apa kalian akan terus mencintai, menyukai seorang Kim Doyoung walau faktanya dia itu seorang yang cukup tega membunuh demi member-nya? *eaaa. Kalau Jaehyun sih menerima karena dalam hal ini dia menyukai Doyoung walau _image_ yang bersangkutan beda dengan yang dia tahu. Cinta sejati emang *halu emang Panda, maklum jarang liat momen-.

Akhirnya itu kembali ke imajinasi kalian ya, menurut kalian Kun mau ngapain? XD

Lalu apa ff ini membosankan? Alurnya semakin ke akhir semakin kebaca? Kurang ketegangannya -jangan mikir kemana-mana-? Kurang _dark_? Tulis kesan kalian dengan review, follow ataupu favorite. Panda mau tahu apa ff ini bagus atau tidak ^^, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
